Craig Tucker
Craig Tucker is the love interested and later boyfriend of Tweek Tweak in South Park. At first the two boys didn't like each other as all fans can see in the episode Craig Vs Tweek, because at first both of them were lead by Wrong rumors created by the boys,who created these rumors so that they Can provoke them to fight. They then used that to their advantage and betted Who They think would win.Kyle and Stan bet that Tweek would win cartman and Kenny betted that Craig would win they ended up fighting with no clear winner. But both of them injure themselves, and end up in the hospital. The boys then confess about the bet and Tweek and Craig make amends.(Season3 ep5) If course their Friendship Takes a turn to the Homosexual side in the episode Tweek X Craig where a group of Young Asian girls draw Yaoi of Craig and Tweek in a Sexual relationship This angers both boys, Who Then talk to Pc principal about It, However Pc Principal DID nothing to really help the boys,but encourage them to Be openly and safely happy of their relationship! During the episode we see The parents of the boys react to their "Relationship" tweek's parents Are very happy for him and Pamper Craig whenever he visit tweek at his home.However when Thomas Tucker (Craig Dad) finds out his son is Gay he is ashamed and even quoted "Why did This happen to my son!" However craigs mother seems Pretty supportive, whenever tweek visits Craig,Craigs Father Tries to Shove him away from Craig But is usually stopped by craigs mother the boys werent in a "Official Relationship" But a staged one created by the Asian girls. The boys Plan to stage a fake breakup planning to stop the Yaoi However Tweek Takes the acting a bit to far during the breakup he creates a fake boy named "Michele" and claims Craig was cheating on him.He also quotes at Craig infront of the whole School "I opened myself up to you,let you in but you got spikes man you got spikes" Making Craig seen like a manipulative cheater. It follows with a sappy montagne of A sad Craig, a sad Tweek and sad residents of south Park.The episode ends with Craig's dad finally accepting Craig for being gay, and It also ends with A Song that has all' the Creek shipers "The ballad of Tweek and Craig" the boys hold hands and Walk through the town and cheers up all' the Sad people Who were torn by their breakup.The boys also realized that They really had a relationship and Became a Real couple . The two still remain a couple As seen As in episode such as"Put It down" where Craig Calls Tweek nickname such as "Honey" and "Babe" Craig is also the only Person that Can really calm Tweek down if needed he Learns how to Stick by Tweek And instead of Always Be logical he tries his best to comfort him , And It works Tweek is Seen smiling. Wich many south Park fans know is Pretty GOD Damn rare. They Are also seen As a couple in the video game "South Park The Fractured But whole" In One Mission Craig looses his gueinea pig stripe and says he won't play until he finds him.Craig then confirms to the audience that Stripe used to belong to him and his ex boyfriend. And quotes "Suuper Craig is gay" (This was Tweek But This was when They werent really getting along':/) This then turns into a side mission where Tweek demands that he wants the Guinea pig back and that in return he Will Give Craig back his laptop. Craig agrees, Tweek never gives back the Laptop through until After the following mission,Mr.Tweak (Tweek's dad) Who asks the player if They could go with Craig and Tweek to "Relationship Councling" The two boys agree and It ends with a New special move, It ends with the boys holding hands and Tweek quoting "Here, Craig let me get Your Laptop" And Craig quoting "It's OUR Laptop Tweek" In the game Craig refers to Tweek as "His side kick" Tweek gets frusterated and asks "Side kick?!" Craig replys "Oh c'mon, you know what i mean" clearly implying that Tweek is his Boyfriend. Tweek also claims hinself As Craigs Love if the player heals a Fallen Tweek he might responsabile with "Craig, Your not bothered to Save Your Love!" . Category:Male Love Interest Category:South Park Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:Mature Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Child Love Interest Category:Tsundere